The Fringe Field Switching, FFS type of thin film transistor of the conventional technology has a large viewing angle and transmittance are widely used now, it usually takes 6-8 times of mask (exposure) in the process of producing the thin film transistor array substrate to form a gate line and a gate electrode, an active layer, an etching stop layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode, a passivation layer, an electrode and vias etc. respectively, the production process is complicated, the manufacturing cost increases accordingly.